fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Countryhumans Fandom
Basic Information Countryhumans is a recent created fandom that originated from VK and started by a YouTuber named Splinus. The fandom took off in mid 2018, mainly from the animation meme community that made animation memes using the characters of Countryhumans. Many of its roots can be traced back to Polandball/Countryballs, has many aspects of Polandball came to Countryhumans, such as the head shapes and stereotypes. Appearance A known appearance surfaced in amino has Countryhumans having a round shaped head, purple hair, cat ears and tail, a plain white dress shirt with either a tie or bow tie, green shorts, black and white stockings and brown shoes. Sometimes, they'll wear a pink blouse with an image of an iron cross on it, a red skirt, red and white stockings, and black shoes. Personality Countryhumans is a very chaotic fandom. With being a shared universe, not everyone is going to agree with the set aspects that had initially started that fandom. They tend to be very artistic, making animation memes, fanart, and fanfiction. They've had a bad reputation for some ships like USSR x Nazi Germany and having porn and other adult content be very accessible despite the majority of the audience being underage. However, in recent times, with a certain video rant about the fandom, they are trying their best to get their act together, in both the Countryhumans amino and amino in general, banning porn and suggestive content as the people in the community are underage. Countryhumans tends to be naive about serious problems and what stuff they should and shouldn't do. Due to most of the fandom world being either scared or hate them, they aren't the sanest of fandoms. It's not the best idea to get too near them since they will either attempt to attack you or run away. Relationships Family Polandball Fandom - "Father" As Polandball is the main source of the initial traits of the fandom, they are really thankful of Polandball. However, to Polandball, they see their child as an abomination, thinking he could’ve done something right if he did enough for his child. He’s just hoping Countryhumans is in a phase. Most fandoms consider Polandball to be somewhat of a "father figure" since their relationship is very...ambiguous. Countryhumans is less of their child and more of a literal split personality. Friends Hetalia Fandom Surprise for Hetalia, he gets along with Countryhumans. Countryhumans sees Hetalia as like a father figure as some things (such as the ship names) came to the fandom. Hetalia knows its reputation but does his best to take care of Countryhumans, as like they are like his child since Hetalia was like that too when his fandom was big. Other Scandinavia and the World Fandom He tends to stay away from them as much as possible. Flagheads Fandom A small fandom somehow similar to Countryhumans, but they are trying their best to be distinguish enough so they are recognized as a fandom. People confuse them as Countryhumans despite the obvious differences in appearance. Trivia * Countryhumans identified themselves as non-binary. * Their flag and skin color (with ear and tail) has this flag meaning the unity of countries on Earth. * Like Hetalia, they speak all languages fluently, however, they mainly use English, Russian and Spanish. Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Webcomic Fandoms